cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (show)
SpongeBob SquarePants (often referred to simply as SpongeBob) is an American animated television series, created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg. Much of the series centers on the exploits and adventures of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. The series' popularity has prompted the release of a media franchise, contributing to its position as Nickelodeon's highest rated show, the most distributed property of MTV Networks, and among Nicktoons' most watched shows. The media franchise generated an $8 billion merchandising revenue for Nickelodeon. Hillenburg initially conceived the show in 1984 and began to work on it shortly after the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life in 1996. To voice the character of SpongeBob, Hillenburg approached Tom Kenny, who had worked with him on Rocko's Modern Life. SpongeBob was originally to be named SpongeBoy, but the name was already in use for a mop product. Upon finding it out, Hillenburg decided to use the name "SpongeBob". He chose "SquarePants" as a family name as it referred to the character's square shape and it had a "nice ring to it". The pilot episode first aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on May 1, 1999, following the television airing of the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards. The show reached enormous popularity by 2000 during its second season, and has remained popular since. A feature film of the series was released in theaters on November 19, 2004, with a sequel in development and slated for release in late-2014. On July 21, 2012, the series was renewed and aired its ninth season; with the episode "Extreme Spots". Upon premiere in 1999, the series received worldwide critical acclaim, though has been involved in public controversies. SpongeBob SquarePants has been nominated for 20 Annie Awards and 11 Emmy Awards, and has won six Annies and an Emmy. It is listed 15th in IGN's top 100 animated series list, and is among the All-TIME 100 TV Shows as chosen by Time television critic James Poniewozik. In 2011, a newly described species of mushroom, Spongiforma squarepantsii, was named after the title character. Nicktoons Unite! Series Nicktoons Unite! SpongeBob appears as one of the main playable characters in Nicktoons Unite! He was summoned by Jimmy after Bikini Bottom was under an attack. He teamed up with Jimmy, Timmy and Danny to defeated the Syndicate of Evil. Plankton appears as the second boss and member of the Syndicate. Bikini Bottom also is the second level of the game. In the level Sandy was assist you, and later Patrick too. Plankton ha kidnapped Mr. Krabs, so you had to save him too. Gary appeared as an NPC in the game. The Flying Dutchman appears as a NPC in the game for who you must find a new crew for his ship, before he can let the heroes go. Nicktoons: Battle of Volcano Island SpongeBob, along with Danny, are the main characters in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. He is tasked with collected the Chosen Ones and defeat Mawgu. The first character collected is Patrick, who appears as a playable character. Later you find Squidward who acts as NPC. The last character you find is Sandy, who also can be played. SpongeBob's special costume is him dressed as a pirate. Patrick is dressed as an Hawaiian and Sandy is in her bikini. All three of them also have bonus levels that can be unlocked by collecting their salvage items. When collected all of Squidwards salvage items you unlock the Art Gallery. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots SpongeBob and Patrick once again return as playable characters in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. SpongeBob is played as in the first level where he has to save Patrick. They were going to deliver Krabby Patties, but when they were collected Patrick was too. After they reunited they teamed up with more Nicktoons and made a plan to defeat Professor Calamitous. SpongeBob's special costume is him as SpongeGar from the episode "Ugh". Patrick's special costume is Barnacle Boy from various Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episodes. SpongeBob also has a special mini-game in which he tongue slides in the sewer and has to evade the obstacles in the way. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom SpongeBob returns as a hero in the game. Plankton is a playable villain in the game, and member of the Syndicate who turn their backs on the heroes near the end of the game. Plankton grew in size to compensate with the other playables. Patrick also appears as a NPC in the game but wasn't playable because his weapon was a chocolate bar. The first level is Bikini Bottom in which they have to defeat Bubble Bass who grew to an imense size and headed for the Krusty Krab. In the level you have to save Squidward, who was seen to be goo'd in the intro, Patrick and Gary. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X SpongeBob SquarePants and The Flying Dutchman appear as playable characters in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. Sheldon Plankton appears as a DLC character in the game. He doesn't fight himself but controls Larry the Lobster with a Chum Bucket helmet. No details of their stories are revealed, although The Flying Dutchman may form an alliance with the ghosts. Man Ray was considered to be in but was cut duo space limitations and because he wouldn't make a very big impact. Super Brawl SpongeBob is the only character who has appeared in all the Super Brawl. He was a starter in Jingle Brawl and has been that since. However in the first few game till Super Brawl 2, he had the moveset of Ryu from Street Fighter. In Super Brawl 2 his normal form was added and the Ryu-SpongeBob was named; Classic SpongeBob. In Super Brawl 3, Classic SpongeBob was replaced with Abrasive SpongeBob. In Super Brawl 4, Abrasive SpongeBob was removed and SpongeBob became the Invincibubble. Patrick had been added since Super Brawl Summer. Plankton and Sandy were later added in Super Brawl 2. Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Squidward still appear in the background of the Krusty Krab stage. In Super Brawl 3, only SpongeBob and Plankton stayed and an original character named Abrasive SpongeBob SquarePants replaced Patrick and Sandy. In Super Brawl 4, Plankton was removed, and Patrick was brought back to replace him. However, Patrick is now Mr.Superawesomeness Nicktoons MLB SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Larry the Lobster and The Flying Dutchman all appear as playable characters in Nicktoons MLB. The Poseidome appears as the stadium to represent the show. Perch Perkins is the announcer of the games along with GIR. Many other characters also appear in the loading screen. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy SpongeBob appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. There also is a level based on the SpongeBob SquarePants show. The boss of the level is a robotic version of Squidward. There are many characters who can be photographed in the background; Nicktoons Racing Series Nicktoons Racing SpongeBob and Patrick both appeared as playable characters in Nicktoons Racing. The game also was made to promoto the SpongeBob SquarePants show. The Mysterious Rider was later revealed to be Plankton. There is one stage based on the show; Bikini Bottom Blowout. Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing SpongeBob and Plankton returned as playable characters in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing. Nicktoons Nitro Only SpongeBob returned in Nicktoons Nitro. He drives the Hot-Rod Boatmobile. Other Games SpongeBob also appeared in Nicktoons Basketball, Nicktoons: Movin' and Nickelodeon Party Blast as a playable character. SpongeBob has also appeared as a playable character in dozens of games on Nick.com. Toondates Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network did a Toondate with SpongeBob and Daphene from Scooby-Doo! in 2003 Trivia *The SpongeBob SquarePants characters in UNBSX was toned down because of the overload of SpongeBob characters in previous games. Category:Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Crossover Wiki Category:Jingle Brawl Category:Super Brawl 1 Category:Books